


Pinned ya again

by child_of_hades12



Series: Random PJO/HoO oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks, Lion King references, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, finally a happy one, i still don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_hades12/pseuds/child_of_hades12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just Jason and Nico being dorks durning capture the flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned ya again

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write something happy

      It was capture the flag in Camp Half Blood again and this time Nico and Jason were on separate teams. Nico was on guard for the blue team and was extremely bored. Everyone was out fighting and Will wouldn't let him since he had sprained his shoulder in training earlier that week and refused to give him more ambrosia and nectar since this was his third trip to the infirmary.   
          He groaned and sat down on a nearby rock. He had been sitting around for the past half hour. Suddenly a rustling noise from his left caused him to jump up and draw his sword. Chiron made him use a training one since his usual one could cause major damage. He watched as Jason tumbled out of the bush, red plumed helmet slipping over his eyes.   
        "Travis and Connor set up some pretty nasty traps." Jason said, fixing his helmet.   
         "Is that so," Nico commented, easing his way towards the man before he could regain full vision.  
         "Yup. Took full use of Percy and the river." At this point Nico was nearly close enough to take Jason out, who had almost righted his helmet.   
        Nico took his chance to attack just as Jason regained his vision. The older man jumped out of the way just as Nico's sword came slashing through the air. Jason played defense for a bit before lunging towards Nico, just not with his sword.    
          Nico gasped as he felt the weight of the son of Jupiter against his chest, before feeling the earth against his back. Jason immediately pulled up to a push-up position as to not crush the smaller man.   
     "Pinned ya again,"Jason grinned, slightly breathless.   
        "It's not again if this is the first time, and stop using Lion King against be," Nico struggled underneath the man, finding that if he moved Jason would drop down and momentarily crush him.   
         "Never," Jason muttered quietly, before lowering himself down again and kissing Nico gently. Nico smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. The next second loud footsteps and cheering filled the clearing as the rest of Nico's team ran in, following the Stoll Brothers who carried a owl marked flag, slowly changing to show the Hermes cabin symbol. Nico immediately flipped them over so he sat in Jason's chest, acting as if he had been waiting for them to return with Jason as his prisoner.   
         He heard Jason groan out a quiet, "Now I know what they meant when they said pride was hurtful,"and he grinned.   
        "Neeks we one!" Percy cheered running up to him. "You can get off of Jason now. Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled anyways.   
        "Nah I'm comfortable."


End file.
